No son solo pensamientos
by Vincle
Summary: Me esforce por ser la mejor, para que me admiraras o al menos me miraras, pero pienso que no lo he conseguido, ¿Deberia rendirme? ¿ O conformarme con tu simple amistad? / Un Yuri de Sig X Funko /
1. Pensamientos

Bueno quise inaugurar algo sobre esta serie que estuviera en español, y ya que este es el personaje que mas me gusto quise poner algo de ella, Saludos a todos ^^

….

No lo entiendo… llevo tanto tiempo observándote, tanto tiempo pensando en que ves de ese profesor, de ese sensei que piensas a menudo en voz alta, simplemente no lo entiendo, ¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo?, ¿tal vez sea su musculatura? ¿El que es un ser humano? ¿O simplemente que es el sexo opuesto a ti?, ya se que somos del mismo genero pero aun así puede parecer incluso mejor. Ese sensei de lenguaje japonés es totalmente opuesto a mi en aspecto, lo se, yo tengo el pelo negro y corto por un suceso en unas pruebas, mientras que el lo tiene castaño oscuro, él es mucho mas alto que yo pero con mi estatura estoy complacida porque puedo observar esos ojos que me enamoraron al verlos bajo el cielo, los tuyos eran mas rojos y puros que los del mismo cielo.

En estos momentos solo puedo pensar en lo desgraciada que soy en estos momentos, pensando en como poder hacerte feliz, o mas de lo poco que he conseguido, la verdad es que este mal de amores incluso a llegado a afectarle a mi SG550, es una buena arma con la cual he conseguido hacerme respetar, pero no se puede comparar con tu FNC, aunque pienso a veces que esa arma solo es tan buena por la persona que la porta, si… solo por ti.

Cojo mi libro para entretenerme, simplemente veo letras no se ni que intento leer, tu sonrisa me absorbe, tu pelo blanco me da frescura mientras vuelvo a sentir tus ojos posarse en mi, aunque no sea digna de eso se que en algún momento me han mirado, y la verdad es que me siento orgullosa de ello, pues ya que lo logre con mi propio esfuerzo, logrando ganarme a mi misma en las armas, logrando que la gente me mire y admire, pero solo mejore en ese aspecto para intentar que tu fueras la que me mirase y admirase, fue en lo único que pensé cuando me tire todas esas noches en vela practicando, y también cuando con todo mi autocontrol rechazaba tus peticiones de salir con las demás a divertirnos un poco, solo para practicar mi SG550.

El otro día recuerdo haber estado con Eru dando una vuelta por las clases, y te vi… o mas bien te mire, estabas tan adorable mirando por un pequeño espacio hacia nuestra clase, pero ya sabia que mirabas, seguramente estaría ese molesto profesor recogiendo balas o cargamentos del suelo, solo espero que no se de cuenta de que estas mirándolo para que no se ponga a iniciar una conversación contigo… ¿Egoísmo? seria un buen mote al sentimiento que me cruzo en esos momentos aunque pienso que este le iría mejor… Celos.

La verdad es que ni recuerdo como llegue a sentir esto, ¿fue por tu gentileza? ¿por tu amabilidad? ¿por el aspecto?, simplemente no lo recuerdo, de eso hace ya varios años, poco después de que iniciásemos una amistad al entrar en esta escuela para "chicas-armas", ahora que lo pienso, rezo y doy gracias al cielo o al constructor que lo ideo, si estoy hablando de este instituto, nunca pensé tener tanta suerte al encontrarte, ¿Quien lo pensaría? la felicidad en persona si que existe, pero no esta destinada para mi, no se si es justo o injusto, pero esos son los hechos.

Estoy cansada de mirar un libro donde las letras se me cruzan, no e llegado ni a leer una simple línea, así que veré como esta el día o la noche, no me moleste en mirar la hora que era, aunque al hacerlo, pude contemplar que solo eran las 20:00, sin nada mas que hacer y sola en el cuarto me fui hacia el bosque, a sentarme en mi amado árbol donde te vi la primera vez.

Al llegar vi a alguien cerca del lugar, tu imagen se me paso por la cabeza como tantas veces pero al ver que el cabello de esa extraña era rubio, perdí toda ilusión que tuve hacia unos simples segundos, solamente me acerque para saber quien estaba ocupando mi amado lugar.

-Oye, es tarde que haces aquí- lo que menos me apetecía era ir con rodeos o hablar, incluso se me fueron los modales, eso me pasa por pensar tanto los hechos.

-Oh lo lamento Sig, pero quería un poco de privacidad, mi M16A4 se a vuelto a atascar y no quería que nadie lo viera.- M16A4…. eso quiere decir que solo es Ichiroku-

-Esta bien, entonces la que sobra soy yo, adiós Ichiroku- Si es una conocida y encima una buena amiga querría sacarme conversación para no aburrirse, y eso es lo que menos quiero ahora-

-Oye Sig deja de comerte tanto la cabeza y díselo- ¿Como?

Me gire lentamente mirándola, creo haberla entendido pero preferiría que no fuera así.- Ichiroku no se a que vino eso pero de todos modos me voy- finalice con mis palabras.

-No pierdes nada al contárselo- ¿Va a seguir con eso? después de todo ni me gire, lo que no tenia ganas ahora era lo que recién dije hace poco, el hablar- Sig por dios tu no tienes nada de cobardía, afróntalo y terminas- Es que no se da cuenta de que lo único que quiero es que se calle, tan poco madura es que ni se entera respecto a eso.

-No hables si no sabes- Dije cortante

-Si me dices eso quiere decir que acerté- Hice oídos sordos quedándome inmóvil en el mismo lugar, mis piernas no me respondían.

-Yo no e dicho nada de eso- En ese momento si me gire, aunque ya estaba a unos diez pasos de ella, aun así pude ver su semblante rostro serio y sus manos llenas de pólvora de desatascar su arma.

-Sobran las palabras, con mirar tu cara y esas lagrimas que tienes ganas de salir me lo cuentas todo- Sabia que quería llorar pero no que se me notara tanto, no soy ninguna llorica así que no me derrumbare y menos delante de ella, abre perdido una batalla de amor pero aun tengo honor.- Aun no la has perdido y lo sabes, puedes tenerla, simplemente inténtalo-

-Ichiroku… lo que estas contando no tiene ninguna lógica, las dos somos armas, chicas, de la misma edad y tenemos la misma función, dime de una vez que me rinda, tal vez si me lo dicen pueda afrontarlo.- Las palabras hacen mas de lo que la gente cree, y mas viniendo de alguien importante.

-Pero Sig tu sabes que no me gusta mentir- Incluso en estos momentos mantiene su gracia, ¿Como lo ara?

-Si quieres que prosiga, entonces no hablamos del mismo tema.- Iba a dar un paso para empezar a alejarme pero su boquita no se callo y siguió con su ''consejo''.

-Estamos hablando de Funko, me ha costado bastante pero eh visto el como la miras y como la proteges con todo lo que tus manos dan ha hacer.-

-Entonces si es el mismo tema, pero no es la misma idea, y ya con eso es suficiente como para poder irme de una vez- Y paso justamente lo mismo que hace medio minuto, empezó otra vez a hablar mientras me daba la vuelta, las lagrimas no tardarían en salir.

-Quiero seguir hablando esto contigo pero será en el almacén de cargamento, por favor ve, no me hagas ir a buscarte y llevar a rastras porque sabes que lo aria-

Solo asentí con la cabeza y me fui, al perderla de vista salí corriendo hacia donde mi piernas me llevaran, no quería parar, quería ponerme al limite para que no me salieran esas lagrimas traidoras, pero aun así lo único que logre fue caerme a la hierba del bosque de rodillas mientras la vista se me nublaba y empezaba a sollozar silenciosamente, sin duda las lagrimas si que saben calmar el alma.

…..

Es la primera vez que hago algo tan trágico y expresado tan…. tan…. triste, pero al ver el anime pensé que Sig, mi personaje favorito, sentía algo muy fuerte por la protagonista, así que quise expresarlo con mis palabras lo que yo veía.

Subiré otro capitulo, no se cuantos serán, pero serán pocos, así que déjenme sus comentarios pues ya que esta serie no se ha echo muuuy famosa no creo que lo lean muchos, por eso mismo quiero saber si alguien lo lee y subir otra parte, pues ya que este final tampoco esta mal.

¡Saludos!


	2. ¿Ichiroku?

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, y la verdad ya tengo todos los capítulos, ya que no los pude subir porque no estaba la serie para darle… bueno… aquí les dejo otro, espero sus comentarios.

…

Al final vuelvo a estar sola en mi habitación, mi compañera ha intentado entrar pero hice que no estaba, aunque estoy segura que ella ya sabia mi ocupación en este lugar, ya no lloro, ya no sufro, el pequeño rio que tire antes en el bosque se evaporo, ya no hay pistas de mi sufrimiento y eso me alivia, no me gustaría que se me descubriera en esta etapa… miro el reloj, son las 01:00, y lo hago de notar pues ya que mis ojos se cierran poco a poco, me pesan los parpados pero no quiero dormir, se que si duermo soñare contigo y no solo eso, soñare que estas con él, con ese humano con el cual espero que no sueñes, vuelvo a ser egoísta y me frustra porque no quiero serlo, pero no tengo suficientes fuerzas como para cambiarlo.

Al final esa noche si que me dormí, pero por suerte no soñé contigo, básicamente no soñé con nada, solo vi negro, pensé que era mi corazón, pero al recordar que no estabas en el sueño lo descarte, pues ya que tu ocupas todo ese lugar. Me levanto y me veo sola, no le doy importancia, llevo el uniforme pero esta mojado y arrugado así que me lo quito y lo guardo, escucho que tocan la puerta y me dirijo para abrir en ropa interior, estaba tan perdida en mi mente que ni me di cuenta.

Tocan otra vez, no es mi culpa que mis piernas vayan tan lentas– Si ya voy –Dije para que dejara de hacer tanto ruido.

-Sig eres muy lenta, te he estado esperando en el almacén y aun no estabas- Al abrir pude ver que solo era Ichiroku, esta rubia persiste mucho para tener solo tres tiros, iba a cerrar pero interpuso su pie y tuve que abrir.

-No me dijiste una hora determinada- Me excuse.

-Aun así… deberías haber estado allí- Ichiroku no sabia que decir, así que aproveche para despejarme un poco los parpados con las manos.

-No importa si es aquí o allí, así que dime lo que quieras mientras me visto- Cogí otro uniforme de recambio recién limpiado y me lo iba poniendo mientras ella me hablaba, en verdad no quería escucharla, pero con su voz tan chillona no me quedo otra.

-Mira Sig, te he observado desde mucho tiempo, al principio no fue mas que simple admiración y aun es así, pero ahora te observo por que eres mi amiga y te veo muy triste día tras día- Eso me sorprendió, dejando un par de segundos mi mente en blanco y sin ponerme la falda que estaba por mis rodillas, pero reaccione rápido y siguió hablando.- Es por eso… que también… observe a Funko, y pienso que tienes posibilidades.-

Al escuchar eso me impacto, pero no quiero ni voy a hacerme simples ilusiones, ¿total para que? ¿para sufrir mas?, no gracias, todo menos eso.- Ichiroku si tuviera alguna posibilidad seria de 1%, y perdería un 99%, no pienso arriesgarme- Sentencie

-Quien no arriesga no gana- Su tono de voz cambio haciéndose mas notoria y seria.

-Mejor prevenir que curar- Contraataque

-Sig, tengo que irme, pero esto no acaba así, quiero volver a hablar contigo y esta vez si será en el almacén.- Se dirigía a la salida.

Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta dije las ultimas palabras del día- ¿Que hora?- A no ser que quisiera otro mal entendido que me contestara…

-Mañana, a las dos de la tarde, se que hay clases pero por eso mismo, así estará libre el lugar.- Lo vi bien, total en clases no miraba la pizarra nunca, prefería mirar a la chica que tenia delante… al igual que ese cabello tan claro…

Asentí con la cabeza y se fue, me sentía mejor y no sabia porque, termine de arreglarme y me fui a las clases.

Ahora toca la peor clase que pude imaginar, lengua japonesa, no es que odie el idioma, para nada, es solo que hay se presentara el profesor del cual siento que es mi enemigo, seguramente esa poca gente que me observa y sabe lo que me frustra pensara el como no saco mi increíble SG550 y me ocupo de él, muy fácil, no soy ninguna asesina a sangre fría, aparte de que a no ser que nosotras seamos manejadas por humanos no podemos matarlos. Escucho abrir la puerta y hay viene, el arma perfecta, la chica con mejores dotes de personalidad y mejores rasgos físicos que nunca han visto mis ojos celestes, entra normal con Eru, pero para mi es como si todo pasara a cámara lenta, desfila lentamente hacia su asiento delante de mi, lo hace con tanta calma que me pone nerviosa, por cada paso que da mi corazón pega un vuelco en mi cuerpo. Al fin se sienta y no se como pero aun con las ventanas cerradas su pelo se mueve a un ritmo hermoso…

-Hola Ichiroku, Sig.- Saluda amablemente mientras sonríe, esa linda voz tan inocente hace que me delate a mi misma y la mire sin sentido.

-Buenos días Eru, Funko – Saluda Ichiroku

-Buenos días a tod…- iba a seguir hablando pero un gran portazo hizo que me callara, el profesor ya había llegado, y no pude saludar.

Hay entraba, tan tranquilo, sin saber que hacia sufrir a una de sus alumnas, miro a Funko y veo que solo saca sus cosas, eso me alivia y no se porque, cada vez me desconozco mas a mi misma, Se da la vuelta de la silla para coger unas cosas que se le cayeron y la miro hacia los ojos, creo que se percato de eso porque me devolvió la mirada, nos quedamos así unos segundos, me estaba volviendo loca en ese mar rojo, en esos rubíes que miraban mis zafiros, ¿Como lo hacia? ¿como con una mirada hacia que perdiera la razón?, yo también quiero aprender ha hacer eso, y intentar ponerlo en practica contigo. Ya te volteas, pero aun así esos segundos me han animado el día.

Las clases pasaron sin interrupciones, con la mirada de antes me dieron fuerzas para poder comportarme normal durante el resto del día, en parte te lo agradezco pues ya que ahora si puedo andar con la cabeza alzada, sintiéndome perfectamente, tal vez con esos pequeños detalles Ichiroku se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. El día acaba como los otros, aunque en este si puedo dormir plácidamente soñando contigo y solo contigo.

Me despierto y mi compañera de habitación me dice que me levante o llegaremos tarde, le digo que yo tengo que arreglar antes mi arma pues ya que se me lleno de pólvora ayer, una excusa muy creíble pues ya que hablamos de un SG550, ella se va y poco después me voy arreglada a donde había quedado con Ichiroku, haber que quiere decirme ahora, valoro su ayuda y ánimos, pero no hacen efectos hacia mi… aun así, llego al almacén sin ser vista.

No hay nadie, es raro pues ya que pensé que estaría esperándome, miro mi reloj de mano, son las 14:07, incluso yo llegue tarde, me aproximo hacia los cargamentos de los fusiles de asalto y veo que si hay gente, estaba Ichiroku sola, al verme sonrió no se porque, ¿tantas ganas tenia de verme?

-Pensé que tenia que traerte con una cuerda, normalmente eres puntual.- Al parecer si que tenia ganas.

-Lo siento, había gente por los pasillo así que no fue tan fácil como pensé.- me excuse surtiendo efecto

-Bueno da igual Sig, ¿Sabes para que te traje no?-

-Claro, para atormentarme y darme oportunidades nulas de confesarme a Funko.- Hable secamente

-Ha eso se le llama resumir.- …Sus bromas continúan…

-Llámalo como quieras pero dime el sermón rápido, me gustaría ir por lo menos a una clase.- No me gusta ir con rodeos, en estos momentos podría estar observándola detenidamente como siempre.

-¿Para que quieres ir? sabes que aprobaras de todas formas, tu eres la mejor de nuestro campus.- Que raro, Ichiroku alagándome.

-Si dices que me observas tanto tal vez lo sepas.-

-Bueno… tengo una vaga idea…- ¿De verdad me mira tanto?

-….- Solo me calle para ver que contestaba… en parte me intrigaba, no pensé que ella… bueno es que es muy confuso, pues ya que muchas veces muestra sentimiento de envidia hacia mi y ahora me quiera ayudar o comprender.

-Para mirar a la persona delante de ti ¿no?-

-Vaya… me impresionas Ichiroku, has madurado.- Dio justo en el clavo, yo ya sabia que las clases me las sabia, pero aun así asistía a todas.

-Gracias, raro que me alagues, ahora…- ¿Porque se callo?

-Vaya… creo que es mi turno…- Esa voz… ¡No puede ser!, es…. es… Funko… ¿que hace ella aquí? ¿Desde cuando esta? ¿que escucho? tantas preguntas y ninguna recitada, al escucharla la vi aparecer de detrás de unas cajas muy grandes de cargamento, tenia las manos a la espalda juntas, con una sonrisa perfecta. – Hola, Sig…-

…

Bueno este es el ultimo, ahora es cuando vienen los. "¡No! ¿por qué? ¡Aun puedes continuar!" y claro yo contraataco con un "Se que puedo continuar pero es mejor a la imaginación ò-ó"

ADIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA LIOSA HISTORIA


End file.
